


Startling Revelation

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place during mid-September of the epilogue.))My take on this prompt by itallstartedwithharry: Kurt looking online at the website and seeing photos/video teasers for a video starring him and being like wow...I'm hot and Blaine being yes!!!??!!





	Startling Revelation

Kurt paused in the doorway of the en suite just before entering Blaine’s bedroom, staring at his boyfriend, with a slight grin. “You’re drooling on your laptop, babe. I thought you were going to wait for me before starting the video?” He then crawled into the bed next to his boyfriend, peering over Blaine’s shoulder at the laptop screen. “So, what kind of porno are we watching tonight?”

“Actually, I haven’t found one yet. I got distracted by the new ad,” Blaine replied, while slightly scrolling down the webpage to continue his hunt for a movie.

Looking at the right side of the screen where one half of the ad was located, Kurt hummed approvingly at what he saw. “I can see why. He’s hot.”

The ad in question was located on the TEG website. This particular set was broken into two images. On the left side of the screen there was a GIF of a man bent over a desk, arms tied behind his back, and a spreader bar holding his legs wide apart. The man was completely naked, and his ass was an intense shade of pink. Every few seconds, the falls of a flogger would come into frame to smack the man’s ass. The way that the man was bent over the desk, meant his head and upper back were cropped out of the frame of the ad.

On the right side of the screen, the ad showed a different man, standing tall, holding a flogger in his hands, and playfully testing it against his own palm. Every few seconds, he whips the flogger out of frame; this coincides with the falls of the flogger entering the GIF on the other side of the screen, to smack the ass of the man bent over the desk. The man in this half of the ad is also completely naked – his cock fully hard and leaking. Because Blaine had scrolled down the page slightly, the very top of the ad was cut off, and Kurt was only able to see this man from the shoulders down; so the identity of the man was unknown to Kurt.

Blaine glanced over a Kurt, following his eyeline to see which side of the screen he was looking at. He let out a quiet chuckle while smirking. “ _‘Hot’_ is an understatement,” he replied, playfully.

“Then why aren’t we watching whatever video this is advertising?” Kurt asked, continuing to evaluate the man’s appearance.

Squinting at Kurt in confusion, Blaine replied, “I didn’t think you’d be interested…”

“With a body like that, why wouldn’t I?” he answered, licking his lips. “Unless…is his face hideous? Is that it? Scroll up; let me see.” 

Blaine started to laugh while rolling his eyes at Kurt, until he noticed Kurt’s attention shift from the ad to him, looking at Blaine with a confused expression.

“Why are you laughing?” Kurt questioned, once he had Blaine’s attention. “I’m serious. Who is that? Have I worked with him before or something? Is that why you’re laughing?”

“Wait. You really don’t know who that is?” Blaine asked, shocked. “Seriously? The scene doesn’t look familiar at all?”

“No. Why would it look familiar? We film dozens of flogging videos a month; they all kind of look the same to me – not that I’m actually on set for most of them,” he replied. “Who is it?” Blaine scrolled up the webpage a little until the face of the man was visible. Kurt gasped as he realized that _he_ was the man holding the flogger. “Oh my god! That’s me! This is…this is an ad for the video I did with Dean.”

“It is,” Blaine agreed.

Now that he could see the whole thing, Kurt scrutinized the ad a little more closely. “But…how? I mean, I look fucking hot!”

“You _always_ look hot,” Blaine said, matter-of-factly.

“No, I mean, that’s like _sexy_ -hot,” he said, pointing at the ad, trying to clarify his meaning. “I never look sexy-hot. I _occasionally_ look cute-hot, but never sexy-hot.”

“What’s the difference?” Blaine asked, curiously.

“Cute-hot is like…” he sighed, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say, “it’s like when you’re going out with your friends, and you look _fantastic_ in your outfit, and your hair is perfect, and your friends are all like ‘you look _cute_!’; but you know they don’t mean ‘cute’ as in adorable, they mean cute as in ‘hot’ – but ‘hot’ is meant in a strictly platonic way, not an ‘I’m attracted to you’ way. You know?

“ _That_ ,” Kurt pointed to the ad again, “is what turns people on; gets them hot-and-bothered. That is the type of hot that people want to have _sex_ with. Hell, even _I_ wanted to suck my own dick after staring at that GIF!”

“Baby…” Blaine began, hesitantly, “I need you to listen to me very carefully. You _always_ look that hot. Why do you think I offered to help you get into the porn business in the first place? I wanted to have sex with you because you _ooze_ sexiness. You are so incredibly hot, it drives me insane! And I knew that other guys would think the same thing; and I was right. Eric would not have hired you if he didn’t think you had massive amounts of sex appeal. The three different professional porn stars – not including myself – that asked you out on dates _with the specific intention to have sex with you off camera_ , would not have bothered if they didn’t think you weren’t drop dead gorgeous. Honestly, baby, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, on our very first day at NYVAPA U, I have been physically attracted to you; and I was dating Austin at the time, so trust me when I tell you: you have _always_ looked hot.”

Kurt looked at Blaine apprehensively then let out a small sigh. “I guess all those years of bullying and people making fun of my appearance – saying I look like a girl – did more damage to my self-esteem than I thought. Unless…are you sure this image isn’t just photoshopped or something?”

“The GIF may have some color-correction on it, but your body wasn’t altered; it _really_ does look like that,” Blaine told him. “I’ll prove it to you.” He put the laptop down and got up off the bed, motioning for Kurt to follow him. They stepped in front of the mirrored closet doors in the en suite, and Blaine gestured to Kurt’s reflection. “Look at yourself.”

Evaluating his reflection as he stood in front of the mirror in just his underwear, Kurt scrunched his face up at Blaine. “I look the same as I usually do. _Average_.”

“What was it about that ad that made you think you looked hot?” Blaine asked.

“I don’t know?” he replied, shrugging. “I guess I looked fit? Toned? Strong? But I don’t see any of that here.”

“Stand up straight,” Blaine said, placing one hand on Kurt’s back while using the other to gently push on his sternum to adjust his posture. “Now, get back into that dominant mindset that you usually have during videos like that one. Let yourself _feel_ that dominance.” He watched as Kurt closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When Kurt opened his eyes, Blaine immediately saw the change in his demeanor. “Look at your reflection again.” Slowly dragging a finger from the top of Kurt’s shoulder, all the way down to the tips of his fingers, he added, “See all of this toned muscle?” Blaine dragged his fingers back up Kurt’s arm to his shoulders, keeping his eyes on Kurt’s reflection, watching his reactions. Once he knew he had Kurt’s full attention, and that Kurt wasn’t just going to roll his eyes and ignore what Blaine was saying, he then began to discuss Kurt’s other features, caressing each body part as he spoke about it. “You see that? See these broad shoulders? This jawline? The long, gorgeous line of this neck? All of the hard lines of this torso? This firm stomach? These glorious abs? The contour of this V-line?” Blaine cautiously got down on his knees and swallowed thickly before continuing, “And then there are these strong, muscular thighs. And these powerful, toned calves. God, even your ankles are fucking sexy.”

Kurt smirked at Blaine’s last comment then glanced down at him, arching an eyebrow as if to say ‘is that so?’. Noticing the front of Blaine’s boxers starting to tent, Kurt reached down and began carding his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “You look so gorgeous down on your knees.”

Blaine whimpered in response, casting a quick glance at Kurt’s groin, before looking back at his face again. “I’m trying so hard to be good right now; but being down here while you are standing tall – projecting dominance – I…I…” he trailed off, unsure how to articulate his feelings into words.

“You don’t have to _try_ to be good,” Kurt told him. “You _are_ good. You are _so_ good. Because I can _see_ everything you just described about my body. And to know that this is how you see me all the time…it makes me feel really, really good about myself. _You_ make me feel good about myself. And that makes you a very, _very_ good boy. And as you know…good boys get rewarded. So, let’s go back into that bedroom, turn on that video of me whipping Dean’s ass with that flogger, and we can watch it together. I’ll even get one of the mini floggers out of the toy chest and give you a small taste of what Dean felt. How does that sound?”

“I would like that very much,” Blaine replied, breathily. He licked his lips and swallowed audibly before briefly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Looking back up at Kurt he hesitantly added, “But…I…I thought you didn’t like watching your own pornos? Except for the ones we do together, that is.”

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, while continuing to card his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “I never like watching them because I usually don’t like the way I look. I watch the ones we do together because I _love_ the way _you_ look. But you saw my reaction to that ad. I look fucking hot in that video. And right now, thanks to you, I _feel_ sexy as hell. So, crawl your fabulous ass back into that bedroom, and let’s watch Dean get his ass whipped. And since, unlike Dean, you are actually a _good boy_ , I’ll even let you cum when it’s over.”

“Yes, sir!” Blaine replied, before literally crawling back over to his bed as fast as he could.

 


End file.
